narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hijo Kosuki
Hijo Kosuki (Kosuki Hijo) - mistrz taijutsu z Takigakure oraz jej dowódca w czasach Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi. Zyskał miano bohatera wojennego, gdy przygarnął około 140 sierot z Amegakure, których uczył swoich technik taijutsu i Kikuken. Dzięki niemu i dobrze wyszkolonym ninja Wioska Wodospadu i cały kraj zyskali dużą siłę, dzięki czemu uniknęli Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi wewnątrz państwa. Współpracował z Akatsuki w czasach, gdy rządził nią Yahiko dostarczając pieniądze i swoich uczniów, by pomogli uwolnić Wioskę Deszczu od wojny domowej. Próbował odnaleźć pokój podobnie jak Jiraiya, miał podobne poglądy i nawet się z nim widział w Kraju Deszczu. Gdy wioskę nękał brak dochodów w czasie Trzeciej Wojny, zaczął on opracowywać i sprzedawać zwoje z technikami taijutsu. Wielu ninja dzięki jego zwojom wynalazło swoje własne techniki bazując na jego, a niektórzy nawet odnaleźli w sobie kekkei genkai. W tym czasie wioska stała się znacznie bogatsza, a jego uczniowie byli wynajmowani we wszystkich krajach dzięki czemu zyskał sławę. Zginął w zasadzce zastawionej przez połączone siły ludzi Hanzō i korzenia ANBU Danzō Shimury. Jego ciało zostało zabrane przez Nagato jako Ningendō. Został przywołany w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi przez Kabuto do oddziału "bohaterów wojennych". Przeszłość Hijo urodził się w Kraju Wodospadu. W tych czasach było mało shinobi w wiosce, więc starsi wymagali od niego ciężkiego treningu. Musiał jednocześnie trenować ninjutsu i taijutsu, jednak nie znajdował czasu, by rozwijać obie rzeczy, ponieważ poświęcał najpierw 5 godzin na ninjutsu , potem 5 na taijutsu jednak nie mógł trenować technik ciała, bo był wyczerpany wcześniejszym treningiem. Przez to zmienił swój rodzaj treningu i co godzinę zmieniał ćwiczenia. W czasie trenowania taijutsu miał nawyk jednoczesnego kumulowania w sobie chakry. Po upływie 12 lat zyskał niewiarygodne umiejętności kontrolowania swojego ciała. Przeskoczył wszystkie możliwe limity nadane ciału człowieka, stał się szybki, silny i bardzo wytrzymały. Przyjaciele z wioski nadali mu ksywkę "Hijo Strzała". Później sporządził swój pierwszy zwój mający za zadanie nauczenie innych shinobi ze swojej wioski jego technik. Nadał jej nazwę Kikuken. Umiejętności left|thumb|Umiejętności Hijo. Hijo był mistrzem taijutsu. Potrafił dzięki chakrze sprowadzanej do mięśni zwiększyć swoją siłę i szybkość. Do tego opanował kilka technik Elementu Wody i jedną Ziemi. Trzymał przy sobie zawsze Wodę Bohaterów z Taki, by użyć jej do obrony bliskich. Gdy ją wypił i łączył z Kikuken, zyskiwał moc porównywalną z Hachimon czy też Powłoki Ogoniastej Bestii. Druga Wojna Shinobi Skończyły się dobre lata dla Kosukiego, a zaczęła się wojna. Wioska Wodospadu była często atakowana przez shinobi Skały i Ognia w celu zdobycia Wody Bohaterów. Podczas jednego z ataków udało mu się zabić samodzielnie wielu wrogich ninja. Dlatego został wysłany na front, by wykonywać misje dane mu przez Trzeciego Hokage, który zaproponował pomoc w obronie kraju za wynajęcie mu dobrych ninja. Wykonał wszystkie swoje misje i wrócił do wioski. Okazało się, że został on jedynym jōninem w wiosce, ponieważ reszta nie radziła sobie z trudnymi misjami i zginęła. Został zmuszony rządzić małą wioską posiadającą jednego jōnina , 40 chūninów i 20 geninów. Gdy usłyszał o końcu wojny to natychmiast ruszył do Kraju Deszczu w celu poszukania ciał swoich przyjaciół, by móc ich pochować w Takigakure. Zamiast tego spotkał wiele sierot, które zabrał ze sobą. Dzięki temu wioska zyskała nowych shinobi. Najgorsze zadanie stanęło dopiero przed nim, gdy musiał zająć się treningiem prawie 200 uczniów. W tym celu zbudował specjalną szkołę treningową i awansował niektórych chūninów na wyższy szczebel. Jednak zaczęło mu brakować pieniędzy, więc poprosił Trzeciego Hokage, by ten dał mu misję w zamian za pokrycie kosztów budowy szkoły. Jego zadaniem było odbicie porwanych przez Kumogakure więźniów posiadających unikalne cechy oraz sekretne techniki. Misja się utrudniła, gdy stoczył potyczkę z Trzecim Raikage, ale zdążył uwolnić więźniów, i po krótkiej wymianie ciosów uciekł. Hokage przystał na to i przekazał mu pieniądze. W końcu udało mu się wybudować szkołę i w okresie między wojennym zajął się nauką swoich uczniów. Trzecia Wojna Shinobi i Śmierć thumb|228px|Hijo jako [http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ningendō Ningendō.] W końcu spełniło się jego marzenie. W czasie kolejnej wojny jego kraj utrzymał pokój dzięki dobrze wyszkolonym oddziałom (składający się głównie z sierot Ame). Jednak w zamian za utrzymanie nietykalności wioska stawała się coraz biedniejsza. Wtedy wpadł na pomysł sprzedawania swoich zwojów z technikami i do tego większość jego uczniów chciała wyzwolić Kraj Deszczu od wojny domowej, więc otrzymywali misje od sprzymierzonych krajów (np.Kraj Ognia w tym Konohy). W wyniku tych działań wioska stała się bardzo bogata. Niektórzy jego uczniowie dołączyli do Gangu Yahiko - pierwotnego Akatsuki. Wtedy poważnie pomyślał o zaprowadzeniu pokoju na całym świecie. Wkrótce poznał samego Yahiko, Nagato i innych. Udzielał im wsparcia finansowego i wynajmował im ninja. Później dowiedział się,że Hanzō oszukał gang i przez to zginął Yahiko. Próbował odnaleźć Nagato i resztę i udało mu się. Natychmiast udzielił im schronu w swojej wiosce. Gdy Pain się dowiedział, że cała reszta gangu zginęła z rąk ludzi Hanzō bardzo się zdenerwował i opuścił wioskę, gdyż nie chciał ściągnąć wojny na Kraj Wodospadu. Salamandra poszukując Nagato dowiedział się, że pomógł mu właśnie Hijo. Danzō uzgodnił z nim, że pomoże mu, ponieważ mógł on zagrozić jego interesom. Wynajęli swoich specjalnych zabójców składających się z najsilniejszych jōninów Deszczu i ANBU Korzenia tworząc specjalny oddział. Gdy Hijo Strzała wracał od spotkania z przywódcą Kusagakure Shan Numachi w Kraju Trawy, został zaatakowany przez oddział zabójców. Z ukrycia trafili w jego ciało dużą ilością kunai. Jego ochroniarze zostali również trafieni i zginęli niemal na miejscu. Kosuki dzięki swojej wyjątkowej wytrzymałości nadal żył i wyciągnął z siebie noże. Potem uśmiercił kilku wrogów technikami Kikuken. Będąc osłabiony przez utratę krwi, zabójcy wbili mu kilka mieczy, ale dzięki jego niesamowitej twardej tkance mięśniowej udało się ominąć najważniejsze organy. Mimo to powoli wykrwawiał się. Posiadał pigułki z krwią, ale szybko mu się wyczerpały. W wyniku eksplozji wybuchowej notki stracił rękę. Już powoli umierał, ale zabił już większość zabójców. Nie mając wyjścia i wiedząc, że i tak zginie użył Wody Bohaterów, którą zawsze miał przy sobie. Jego chakra mocno się zwiększyła i w połączeniu z Kikuken stał się niesamowicie duży i silny, a jego mięśnie stały się bardzo twarde oraz ogromne. Z łatwością wybił całą resztę wrogów. Próbował jak najszybciej wrócić do wioski, by mieć szansę na przeżycie, jednak stracił zbyt dużo krwi,a Woda Bohaterów wyczerpała go. Zdążył dotrzeć do granic kraju i spotkał oddział swoich ninja. Powiedział im kto go zaatakował i powiedział, aby nie dokonywali żadnej zemsty i utrzymali pokój w kraju. Wkrótce zmarł, a jego ciało zostało wzięte do wioski. Po jakimś czasie pojawił się tam Pain i zabrał jego ciało tworząc Ningendō. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Jak już wiadomo Hijo został przywołany przez Kthumb|242px|Przywołany Hijoabuto i wcielony do oddziału bohaterów. Miał za zadanie osłabić sojusz shinobi wybijając jak najwięcej wrogów. Po jakimś czasie natrafił na Ebisu nad jakąś rzeką. Shinobi z Konohy zaatakował go ognistymi technikami, a ten odpowiedział wodnymi. Ebisu widząc przewagę użył walki wręcz, jednak szybko został poturbowany. Nawet łącząc cieniste klony z taijutsu nie potrafił dorównać Strzale. Potem zaczęli mu pomagać samuraje, a ten za pomocą Nunchaku i wodnej broni rozbroił ich wszystkich. Ebisu kazał wezwać kogoś, kto potrafi dobrze walczyć wręcz. Wkrótce na pomoc przyszli mu Guy i Rock Lee. Kazali wszystkim nie zbliżać się do niego. Walczył z nimi dwoma na wysokim poziomie taijutsu. Był bardzo zdziwiony, że obaj mogli za nim nadążyć. Patrząc na ich niektóre ruchy ciała stwierdził, że uczyli oni się nieco od jego zwojów. Poinformował ich o swojej słabości do genjutsu, jednak Guy oraz Lee nie posiadali żadnej techniki iluzji. Walka zaczęła się powoli przedłużać, a Hijo dzięki mocy Edo Tensei nie męczył się i cały czas utrzymywał swój stan bojowy. Guy radził sobie z atakami Strzały, ale Lee powoli zaczął obrywać. Might kazał Rockowi, aby na chwilę zajął się Hijoim, by ten użył Hachimon. Jednak po tym Lee stwierdził, że musi ochronić swoich bliskich i to on użył Hachimon. Kazał Guyowi odsunąć się, po czym zaatakował Kosukiego. Po wymianie uderzeń podrzucił Strzałę w górę i wykonał Ura Renge. Hijo był cały poturbowany ,lecz zaczął powoli się regenerować. Pod koniec Ebisu w ostatniej chwili zapieczętował go za pomocą nieznanego fūinjutsu. Zdążył podziękować i przeprosić. Jego dusza została zapieczętowana. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Wodospadu